


Kiss My Boy

by LayTheSheep



Category: Lay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayTheSheep/pseuds/LayTheSheep
Summary: 艺术总监 × Wkorea莲





	Kiss My Boy

“干嘛啦！”  
小蕾被我捏着脸颊上的两团软肉，捏来捏去不停揉搓，和面团似的。丰润的肉肉盈了满手，我放在鼻尖一闻，手上都带着奶香味。  
小蕾是中国人，讲起韩语软软糯糯，经常错字，被他粉丝称为“蕾语”。他太可爱了。我情不自禁就想揉他。  
“呜呜，别……”  
小蕾推搡着，身体向后躲避。我自然不能让到手的小羊羔溜走，这不，摄影棚里空无一人，小房间仍然维持着拍杂志时的摆设——有白色的大床、木质的座椅、轻纱窗帘，我可以要求他把刚才的情景都给我重复一遍。  
我抬起他的下巴，“怎么安分了？刚才那样子，恨不得被我当场扒干净似的。”  
我回想起他岔开腿反坐在木椅上，两只手交叠着搭在椅背，下巴垫在手背上，若有似无地弓着腰，脚跟还不知好歹地在地板上翘起、天真地摇晃。那双眼睛小猫似的朝我这边递了一眼，我就立即理智断线，脑海里浮现出六个大字：  
“妈的，太好操了。”  
这话不是我说的，我诧异地侧身用余光看了看身后压低嗓音跟旁边的人耳语的男实习生，心有不悦地皱皱眉头。  
实习生也许意识到刚才那句话太过突兀，于是捂着嘴，声音跟蚊子似的和人窃窃私语。  
“像不像……被后入……”  
露骨的话语从男实习生遮掩的指缝里漏出一些。我不需要仔细听就知道这傻逼在想什么。我太清楚我想要的画面了。  
就是现在这样——已经脱离拍摄状态的小蕾被我压着肩膀按在椅背上，上半身悬挂着，屁股被我捏在手心，一下一下往胯下撞。他又粗又急地喘气，气急败坏地大骂我这个总监不讲理，三两句话就脱人裤子。我笑着拍拍他白圆的屁股，小蕾惊得一抖，然后更夸张地闹起来。我安抚性地拍拍他的背，嘴里吐出的话却大概能让他气晕，“这么有活力啊，小蕾蕾今天很适合做运动呢。”  
他想反驳什么，张开嘴就变了声调，再过两秒已经咬着嘴唇不肯出声了，两只手紧紧扒着椅背上的几根木条，生怕我把他颠下去。因为怕把承载力不强的椅子撞翻，我只能九浅一深地勉强进出，还好小蕾的敏感点不算深，进得浅一点也能把他磨得一言不发，只顾着咬紧袖子又气又爽地承受我的爱抚。  
他光着脚，可爱的脚丫在我手边晃来晃去，可我腾不出手来捏住它们。不听话的小蕾整个上半身都快翻过椅背，我要是不紧紧握着他的腰，他会掉下去的。摔倒的小蕾会哭唧唧地要我抱抱，然后舒舒服服地躺在床上，一边被我又摸又亲一边走神，有时候还会睡着。我真是太气愤了，这个世界上找不出第二个像他这么不尊重老公的人！  
想着我就加大力气狠狠撞他的腰，小蕾立即吱哇乱叫地哼哼起来，控诉我把他弄疼了。太可笑了，明明他叫得那么爽，这会儿倒反过来教育我。我决定找回做老公的尊严，把他捞起来抬着身体往床上扔。拍摄用的床禁不起折腾，他也不敢乱动，故作矜持地推搡几下就乖乖张开白藕似的腿让我插进来。  
“唔……你怎么又变大了！”  
没了限制，我一下子顶进深处，不用太用力就弄到深处的腺体。小蕾敏感极了，脚趾头触电似的缩了缩，脸上浮出潮红，还不好意思地歪头，不让我看他的表情。  
“小傻子，老公可一直都……”  
“知道了知道了，瞎嚷嚷什么！快做，用力一点！”  
我无奈地闭上嘴巴，心里还记着那个男实习生，像我这种有经验的成功男士都被小蕾驯成这样，他那种徒有其表的毛头小子还不被收拾服了，我才不信。  
“想什么呢，还做不做了！”  
小奶音又着急地催促我，我应声一个挺入，巨大的尺寸又把小蕾填满了。小蕾张嘴发出一声粗喘，我开足马力前后抽动起来。  
“呜呜啊……好厉害……慢……慢一……”  
我毫不留情，这时候知道求我了，我一定要小蕾尝尝我的厉害！  
“啊啊啊别顶了……哥哥……”  
小蕾的肠道开始急促地收缩，一股温暖的液体触及我的肉棒头部。我知道小蕾快高潮了，这个宝贝高潮的样子是我最喜欢的，多美的小水蜜桃啊！  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯……要射了……”  
“宝贝别急，时间还早着呢。”  
是挺早的，反正小蕾明天不用上班，我可以用尽全力在他身上作祟。而我——明天上班第一件事情：把摄影部那个胆大包天的男实习生开了，嘻嘻。


End file.
